The One in the Dirty Trench Coat who's in Love with You
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: "Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you." Balthazar's words confused Dean. While he was in the shower thinking about it, a certain angel in a trench coat appears questioning what Balthazar said. He wondered if Balthazar mentioned his feelings for Dean. Rated M for reasons. Destiel. Top!Dean Bottom!Castiel


The One in the Dirty Trench Coat who's in Love with You

Destiel

"Sorry, you have me confused with the other angel. You know, the one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you." Dean leaned against the shower wall as Balthazar's words replayed in his mind. That couldn't possibly be true, there could be no way Castiel could be in love with him. Castiel was an angel and angels didn't usually fall in love with humans. Not that Dean is a normal human. He was just a good friend of Castiel's. That's all it is. Balthazar's just joking. Dean chuckled to himself and tilted his head back, letting the warm water wash away his thoughts.

Sadly though, the thoughts all came back in a rush when the shower curtain was suddenly pulled back.

"What did Balathazar say?" Castiel demanded harshly, stepping inside the shower, causing Dean to step back. His back hit the wall when Castiel kept stepping towards him.

"That he hated the Titanic movie. He didn't like the Celine Dion song. It made him want to smite himself, as he said." Dean avoided bringing up the other thing he said. The thing that replayed in his mind once again. "The one in the dirty trench coat who's in love with you."

"He said something else, about me." Castiel's gaze lowered once he realized Dean was naked and warm water was pouring over them both. Castiel couldn't help but feel something worked in his lower area from seeing Dean like this.

"What'd he say, Dean?" Castiel asks, forcing himself to look in Dean's gorgeous green eyes.

"He said you're in love with me." Dean finally said, feeling his member harden at the closeness. He could hardly control himself, having a currently soaking wet Castiel in front of him. He wanted to tear off the trench coat, but Castiel made trench coats sexy. He'd take off the suit and leave the trench coat on. Dean had a thing for Castiel in the trench coat.

"Do you believe him?" Castiel finally asks, breaking the silence. Dean looks up at Castiel, unsure of how to respond. Sure, Castiel thought of him as a friend, but no way he could he in love with him, right?

"How could you love someone like me?" Dean chuckles lamely. Castiel shrugs off his trench coat, making Dean frown. Castiel slides the suit baker off and begins undoing his tie. Dean watches, becoming more aroused.

Castiel unbuttons the first button, then the second, third, fourth. Dean growls, lunging forward. He crashes his lips against Castiel's. Castiel shoves Dean against the wall, unable to control himself. Dean was surprised that Castiel was the one pushing him up against the wall. Dean thought Castiel was more the type to be the one being pushed up against the wall.

"Dean," Castiel groans against his lips. He zaps his clothes off, unable to wait any longer for their skin to make contact. Dean moans as their arousals touch. Castiel grinds against him with need. Dean flips them around so Castiel is the one up against the wall.

"Oh man Cas, I want you so bad." Dean growls, kissing down Castiel's neck. Castiel slides his hands over Dean's body, wanting to feel him.

"Dean," Castiel growls back, bucking his hips. Dean latches onto one of Castiel's nipples and sucks on it. Castiel tilts his head back, groaning at this new feeling that he felt. This activity was all new to him, yet he wanted more. He needed something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what he needed.

Dean slid his hand down Castiel's chest and to his throbbing erection. Dean had no idea how a question could lead to ... To this. He wrapped his fingers around Castiel's member and that resulted in a gasp from him. Dean smirked a little before stroking the angel slowly, teasingly.

"Dean," Castiel whispers pleadingly. Dean presses his lips to Castiel's and it earns a soft moan from him.

"Cas," Dean continues to stroke him in a steady pace that has him making noises Dean never thought he'd ever hear Castiel make.

Dean stops stroking him and kisses down Castiel's neck before sucking on his collar bone. Castiel groans loudly. Dean remembers that Sammy is in the other room and shushes him.

"Shh, Cas, Sammy is just outside re door. So try not to be too loud." Dean whispers. Castiel moves to cover his mouth, but Dean being the bastard that he is, pins Castiel's wrist above his head.

"Did I say to cover your mouth, Cas?" Dean licks his lips before grinding his hips against Castiel's roughly. Castiel gasps, clenching his teeth. Dean can hear the sounds he's making in the back of his throat.

"You're not very quiet when being pleasured, Cas." Dean lets go of Castiel's wrists and slides them down to lift his legs up. He kisses Cas hungrily and Castiel gasps when Dean slides his hand along Castiel's ass and then slides it over his hole. He slowly pushes his index finger into Castiel, earning a weird sound from him. Castiel slowly adjusts to the intrusion before Dean adds a second finger.

"Dean, he's right you know." Castiel murmurs. Dean looks into his eyes and smiles.

"You love me?" He asks. Castiel nods.

"I do, I have. Ever since we first talked and even though you stabbed me, I saw passed it. I've wanted you for so long Dean." Castiel whimpers as Dean adds a third finger.

"Same here Cas, it's so adorable when you tilt your head." Castiel bucks his hips and Dean moans when their erections collide.

"Dean, I want you. I need you. Please Dean."

"Please what, Cas?"

"F-Fuck me." Castiel says, rather loudly. Dean positions himself at Castiel's entrance and slams into him, earning a feral moan from Castiel.

"Fuck! Cas you're so tight." Dean grunts, pulling out and then slamming back in. Castiel's nails scrape down Dean's back as he thrusts in an out of him.

"Dean-!" Castiel moans loudly as Dean hits something inside him that makes him see stars. "Ahh, ngh," he groans.

"Cas!" Dean thrusts harder and faster, causing Castiel to pant and moan, writhing against the wall in pleasure.

"Harder!" Castiel feels something building up, but he has no clue as to what he's feeling. "Dean I-" he cries out.

"What is it Cas?" Dean grunts, his hips moving against Castiel's roughly.

"I feel something-!" He gasps as he climaxes. Dean groans as he comes inside of Castiel, who is wondering what the hell just happened.

"Dean what just happened?" Castiel asks as Dean pulls out.

"You just came." Dean responded as he began washing Castiel. Castiel just sighed and leaned his head back.

"I never expected intercourse to feel that good. I mean, I knew it was meant to bring great pleasure, but I didn't think I'd feel that much pleasure." Castiel murmurs, looking at Dean as he washed the area above his member.

"Dean?" Dean looks up.

"I love you." Castiel whispers. Dean smiles and pulls him into a kiss. Castiel presses against him and they get interrupted when a voice is heard from behind the bathroom door.

"Dean?" Sammy's voice.

"Mm, yeah?" Dean asks, watching Castiel get on his knees.

"How long do you expect me to wait? I have to go." Sammy says. Dean gasps as Castiel takes him in his mouth.

"Ahh- Just wait a bit longer!" Dean moaned, leaning back against the wall as Castiel's head bobs as he sucks on Dean's little guy downstairs.

"Fuck!" Dean shouts.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sammy asked through the door.

"Shit..." Dean slides down the wall as Castiel deep throats him. "Cas!" Dean groans, forgetting about Sammy.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Sammy asks, a bitch face clear on his face.

"Shit! Sammy nothing!" Dean comes inside of Castiel's mouth and Castiel sits up, smirking a little. "Fucking angel." Dean hisses, tilting his head back. Castiel zaps the white substance off them and turns the water off.

"Dean!?" Sammy calls.

"Hold your fucking horses!" Dean calls, getting out of the shower. Castiel zaps his clothes back on and pulls Dean into a kiss.

"I'll see you later?" Dean asks. Castiel tilts his head with a half smile.

"Of course. As long as you say the three magic words." He says.

"I love food." Castiel tilts his head to the other side, confusion clear on his face.

"Dammit Cas I love you!" Dean growls, pulling Castiel into a hungry, hot kiss. Their tongues battle for dominance, Dean wins easily.

"Definitely." Castiel groans before disappearing.

Dean slips on a towel before openin the door to reveal a bitch faced Sammy.

"Dude what the hell took you so long? Why did I hear Cas' name?" Dean swallowed and shrugged.

"I think you were hearin things Sammy." Dean smiles as he slides on a shirt. Sammy rolls his eyes, pulling a different bitch face before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

Dean grins and starts singing a song by ACDC.

**OMGNDKKSKASKS ONE OF MY FIRST DESTIEL FICS. I HAVE ANOTHER ONE BUT ITS A BIT DIFFERENT. Please excuse any grammatical errors. I wrote this on my phone. Autocorrect and small keyboard do not go good together. **


End file.
